Fifteen Minutes of Glory
by David Strontium
Summary: This is a prediction of how the final fight between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader will be in Episode 3...


David Strontium  
  
15 minutes of glory?! The first and final battle between Kenobi and Vader  
  
   
  
this is my prediction of how the fight between Obi-Wan and Vader will go . . .  
  
so if it's nothing like this, sorry, and if it is, call me a good guesser ;-)  
  
   
  
Hopefully, whoever does the setup for the final fight will look at this to get inspiration and ideas on how to do the special attacks that are in this writing.  
  
   
  
Courscant (sorry if I misspell anything!!) Anakin having been disfigured in a crash in his starfighter early in the movie, has dawned the armor of his alter-ego, Vader. He stands before a mass graveyard of the last remaining Jedi he has slain, numbering in at 152.  
  
   
  
He has foiled their attempt to enter the emperor's main throne room and kill the emperor.  
  
Having slain their fallen leader, Mace Windu, and sent the top half of him down into the depths of the urban city, Vader looks upon the destruction that he has created . . .  
  
   
  
He is in shock of the power that he now possess by way of his hate, his rage. The power to defeat a legion of Jedi. Granted the armor that he now possesses is lightsaber and laser blast resistant, but it is nonetheless incredible how in less than 5 minutes (the length of "dual of the fates") he was able to defeat a room full of Jedi.  
  
   
  
He senses now only a void in the force, disturbed now only by the power of his master. And yet he senses a tremor growing stronger, as another who wields the force draws closer to his location.   
  
   
  
His clone troopers, having been lined up in single file along the main door to the upper level to prevent the entrance of any Jedi, are amazed and afraid of Vader for what he has just been able to do…  
  
   
  
But they grow wary of a lone figure approaching opposite of them from a bridge that connects the main building to the pickup location of an airbus platform… the fog that has clouded the bridge begins to lift away from the approaching figure. The troopers see what appears to be a figure covered in metallic silver armor. The armor is composed of advanced motors that appear to be for the user to be able to maneuver in it freely and without burden of weight, and may also serve the dual purpose of giving its wearer increased strength, speed, and mobility.   
  
   
  
The armor was made by a scientist that specialized in armor research for the Republic.  
  
Before the clone war had ended, the scientist was developing a power suit for the Jedi knights, but his research was cut short by Palpatine who used what technology he had made to create Vader's armor. Though the notes were not complete, Palpatine was able to have his scientists take charge of the project and create a material that was similar to what Obi-Wan now wears. Palpatine then secretly ordered that the scientist be killed but the assassination attempt failed  
  
sensing that something was amiss when funding for his project was cut and his research was taken from him, the scientist secretly continued work on the prototype suit, which he entrusted to Obi-Wan.  
  
   
  
Vader: I feel nothing, nothing of the light side of the force, except the presence of you, Obi-Wan...  
  
   
  
Obi-Wan : Anakin, how could you do this to us…TO ME!!!????   You betrayed the Jedi, you betrayed everyone, YOU BETRAYED ME!!!!!  
  
   
  
Vader: YOU AND THE JEDI HAVE FORSAKEN ME!!! Anakin is no more, I am Darth Vader now, I BLAME YOU FOR EVERYTHING!!!!  
  
   
  
Obi-Wan: I came here looking to help you, TO SAVE YOU FROM YOUR OWN MISTAKE!!! But it seems that you are beyond my help now. DAMM YOU!!! DAMM YOU  FOREVER!!!!! IF YOU LIVE AS VADER, YOU WILL DIE AS VADER!!!!   
  
AND I . . . WILL SEND YOU TO    THE    LOWEST     PIT     OF     HEEEEEELL!!!!!  
  
   
  
Vader: I will finish you forever, OBI-WAN!!!!!  
  
   
  
They draw out their lightsabers   
  
Vader's ability to use the force better with the help of the dark side and Obi-Wan anger plus his special suit make the two opponents more mobile, agile and faster than any Jedi that has fought before!!!! They block and strike each other with their swords, with little effect on damaging one or the other, Vader senses the pain from the blows that he receives which enrages him even more to fight harder, while Kenobi is distressed that he cannot hurt or kill his opponent, which makes him even more angrier. Both adversaries are using the dark side of the force to help them fight better…  
  
   
  
From a distance the emperor senses the dreaded battle and sighs  
  
   
  
Palpatine: (saying to himself) there is nothing more beautiful in this universe than two warriors unleashing all their pain on each other, (maniacal laughter)  
  
   
  
Battle continues…  
  
Seeing that their light sabers cannot damage their respective armors, each warrior resorts to unorthodox methods of fighting.. Obi-Wan picks a lightsaber from a fallen Jedi's severed hand, Vader uses the one that he took from Mace Windu when he cut him in half with his own weapon. Each warrior resorts to flipping and rotating as the clash like two opposing tornados that connect but never join. Kenobi does a jump and is inverted upside down for a brief second in an effort to pierce Vader's helmet and damage his head. Vader protects his head and suspends Kenobi by blocking his blades with his own weapons; this suspends Kenobi upside down and above him for an unbelievable  amount of seconds  
  
   
  
The clone troopers are in awe of this battle  
  
   
  
Kenobi flips after seeing that his current attack is ineffective and is again on his feet and running, while Vader is on his side maintaining pace as they continue the clash while running side-by-side  
  
   
  
Kenobi seeks to drive Vader crashing into the wall and destroy his lightsabers, but Vader quickly levitates himself  to run perpendicular to the wall while still clashing swords with Kenobi running along the floor  
  
   
  
Vader jumps from the wall using the force and propels himself to a skid stop on the floor to continue the battle  
  
   
  
As they continue their clash with two-on-two lightsabers both opponents become even more creative and desperate in their attacks; Vader does a horizontal jump at Kenobi and uses his blades and body in the motion of a drill bit in the hopes of severing Kenobi's arms. Kenobi follows suit and both opponents end up blocking the other s blows   
  
As if they were two drill bits trying to drill into each other but being unable to  
  
   
  
They end up flipping and continue their battle while turning and charging at each other, all the while being successful at striking the other's armor and blocking each other's blows.   
  
   
  
Now Obi-Wan goes all out and tries to knock down his opponents defenses with the strength of his suit and strike Vader's helmet (think of Sylvester Stallone going all out on his opponent at the beginning of Rambo 3)   
  
   
  
In a panic Vader uses his immense  power and hatred to move an air bus and have it collide with Kenobi. Kenobi sees this and flips over it while protecting himself in midair by spinning with his lightsabers on his sides. On the ground the airbus collides with a part of  a nearby wall and crashes to the city depths below   
  
   
  
Obi-wan uses this "circular saw" technique to attack Vader, but Vader deflects it using a horizontal rotating defense.  
  
   
  
The clonetroopers catch up to Kenobi and Vader. Vader seeks to distract Kenobi by throwing one of the clone troopers at him and destroy his light sabers… he hurls ten at him. Kenobi dodges the human projectiles and the clone troopers fall off the bridge.  
  
Realizing that Vader will kill anyone or destroy anything to kill his adversary, the retreat to the inner building  
  
   
  
Vader and Kenobi are oblivious to their departure as both try to kill each other  
  
   
  
Vader sends Kenobi over the bridge using the force in hopes of gaining an advantage over him in the air. Sensing that the fall will not kill his adversary, he follows him down into the depths of the city  
  
   
  
What follows is the most spectacular sword battle in midair!!! Each opponent flips, twists and turns as they try to catch each other off guard and destroy the others lightsabers. Vader uses the approaching air traffic as projectiles against Kenobi by way of the force, but Kenobi uses his lifting body and aerial maneuvers to just dodge the speeders. Finally, they reach an area of heavy traffic and land on speeders, than they begin hopping side by side on the incoming traffic (like that arcade game leapfrog) all the while Vader tries to take Kenobi's support from under him, but each time he uplifts a speeder, Kenobi has already jumped to an incoming vehicle. They keep on jumping and fighting until they are near a narrow passage made of tall buildings where only two vehicles can enter side by side. Using the force, both opponents run sideways at a slanted angle across the outer walls of the buildings with the threat of the bottomless void lingering below them. As they run on the walls, they jump form one wall to the opposite one, while at the same time clashing swords in the brief instance that they cross paths in flight!!! They form a zigzag pattern in their movements when seen from an overhead view.  They finally reach a pass with a point where they visibly see a bridge just a few hundred feet below them and they both decide to fall down. Both opponents fall on the bus bridge separated by 300 meters distance…  
  
   
  
The opponents stand facing each other through a crowd of astonished people. The people on the bus bridge were seeing the spectacle from above and now are looking at the two warriors. Both warriors ignite their lightsabers and as they do the crowd escapes from the bridge by way of entrance or spacebus in an uproar of panic.  
  
   
  
Once the crowd has cleared they charge at each other and continue their battle. Realizing that the fight is going nowhere and wanting to take the initiative, Vader uses the force to rip out huge chunks out the surrounding buildings in an effort bury Kenobi alive!!! Noticing that the chunks are too large to dodge, Kenobi decides to punch through each building chunk using the force, his lightsaber and his suit. The battle continues as Vader tries to send surrounding buildings crashing on top of Kenobi, the resulting weight from the wreckage on the bus bridge makes it unstable and the supports start to crack.  
  
   
  
Vader and Kenobi continue their battle on top of the wreckage as the instability of the surrounding buildings caused by the structural damage causes them to collapse around them. One of the nearest building's top half falls on the bus bridge and the bridge collapses, with its two warriors falling to the city below.  
  
   
  
Worn out by fatigue and the battle, both warriors glide down to the nearest wall and slide down using their lightsabers as breaks to slow their decent.  
  
   
  
They finally reach the downtown level, and continue their battle.  Kenobi stumbles and lands on a pile of garbage on the last couple of feet of decent. He stands up just in time to see Vader charging at him at super-speed. Kenobi is barely able to dodge Vader's incoming attack and sees as he front flips over him how Vader slashes the wall, barely missing Kenobi. Both fighters are exhausted now and it shows as their fighting techniques become more chaotic and less disciplined.  
  
   
  
Vader decides to wear Kenobi out by throwing the nearest objects at him; he force-throws EVERYTHING that he sees in the vicinity at him: dumpsters, plumbing pipes, ornamental advertisements/signs.  Kenobi tries to deflect some of the objects from hitting him but he is too tired and Vader's manipulation of the force is too hard to overcome. He dodges what objects he can and cuts the ones he can't. The last thing to hit him is giant dumpster which slams him against the wall.  
  
   
  
Vader believes that he has knocked him out and ignites his lightsabers to go in for the kill. Just as he is about to jump on top of the dumpster, the dumpster is lifted up by Kenobi with the power of his suit and thrown at him. Vader holds it away from him with the force, but as he does Kenobi comes charging at him with his two lightsabers and he lets go of it to continue the battle; Kenobi gets two good hits on Vader's chest and the left side of his mask, using the force to cut him, before Vader screams in pain and retaliates with his own attacks.  
  
   
  
Both fighters are exhausted by the battle. Vader takes advantage of Kenobi's exhaustion and swiftly destroys his two lightsabers. He is about to bring both lightsabers down at him, when Kenobi grabs both of Vader's wrists and holds both their arms raised toward the sky. Vader tries to bring both lightsabers down on Kenobi but Kenobi, with the help of his suit, is able to hold them up. Vader then uses the force to help him bring down the lightsabers on Kenobi. When Kenobi notices his posture giving way, he decides to head butt Vader to distract him  
  
   
  
What follows is the longest head butt battle of all time! Each opponent tires to head butt the other into submission or to make the other lose their lightsabers. In the end Kenobi wins by hitting Vader hard with one strong final head butt which knocks Vader down and makes him let go of Mace Windu's lightsaber. Both combatants collapse to the ground after becoming disoriented from all the head butting. They take a few seconds rest before grabbing their respective lightsabers and trying to get up.  
  
   
  
Kenobi is about to continue his assault when Vader uses the force to choke him  
  
   
  
Vader: I should have done this a long time ago . . .  
  
   
  
Kenobi situation is dire, as Vader chokes him to death. Fueled now by his anger and the dark side over how Vader would attempt such a thing on him, he attempts the same approach on Vader. He concentrates as he compresses the artificial lungs that Vader has; immediately after a few seconds of wheezing Vader also collapses to the ground.  
  
   
  
(on the ground) Kenobi: DON'T  . . .  DO THAT . . .  AGAIN . . .   
  
   
  
A second after saying that Vader and Kenobi are on their feet again and struggle to continue their battle in the traditional style. It is apparent that these adversaries have gone the distance as they try to hit each other and occasionally miss. Sometime their blows do connect, which causes both of them to try harder. Realizing that they cannot have this fight go any longer, they decide to use all their remaining strength in one final assault. It appears that both opponents are neither gaining or losing ground, but slowly but surely, Vader advances and forces Kenobi into a wall. . .  until he finally thrusts his lightsaber at Kenobi chest aiming at the heart.  
  
   
  
As the breast plate begins to heat up and he loses his grip on his lightsaber . . .  
  
   
  
Kenobi: Vader . . .  
  
   
  
Vader: Shut up. . .  
  
   
  
Kenobi: Vader . . .  
  
   
  
Vader: Shut up and die like a man!!!  
  
   
  
Kenobi: who will protect your son from the Emperor?  
  
   
  
Vader: shut up and die!!  
  
   
  
Kenobi: One master, one apprentice. . .  
  
   
  
Vader: shut up . . .  
  
   
  
Kenobi: One master, one apprentice!  
  
   
  
Vader: shut up ! . . .  
  
   
  
Kenobi: One master, ONE APPRENTICE!  
  
   
  
Vader: STOP IT!!!  
  
   
  
Vader knocks down Obi-Wan with a left hook, and in the process loses his own lightsaber  
  
   
  
Vader: Damm YOU to the lowest pit of hell!!!  
  
   
  
Kenobi: Tell me why you betrayed us . . . .  
  
   
  
Vader: no . .  
  
   
  
Kenobi: Tell me why, I deserve to know . . .  
  
   
  
Vader: NO!!!! . . . .  
  
   
  
Kenobi: Tell me why, if anyone deserves to know, IT'S ME!!! I WAS YOUR FRIEND!!!!  . . . .  I-WAS-YOUR-FATHER!!!  
  
   
  
Vader: BECAUSE YOU FAILED ME!!!  . . . . . . . You failed me, IN MY TRAINING!!! You held me back!!! You never showed me what the dark side could help me do!!! You   
  
Expelled me from the order, BECAUSE I LOVED HER!!! I BLAME YOU FOR EVERYTHING!!!  
  
   
  
Vader kicks Kenobi, while at the same time struggling to stay afoot and breathing heavily through his respirator.  
  
   
  
Kenobi: you know I'm right, if he trains him, hell kill you instead . . . .  
  
   
  
Vader: is this your pitiful excuse so that I should spare your life!!! . . .  
  
   
  
Kenobi: you know I'M RIGHT!!!! . . .   
  
   
  
(brief pause)  
  
Vader picks up his lighsaber with the force, (assuming the same position as the model kit of him that is featured in so many documentaries behind George Lucas) ready to strike….  
  
   
  
Kenobi: help me save your son . . .  
  
   
  
Kenobi: help me save . . . .  YOUR SON!!!!  
  
   
  
Vader throws his lightsaber to the ground, instantly breaking it in two  
  
He picks up Mace Windu's and crushes it in his bionic hand.  
  
   
  
(Long silence with Vader's breath heard ominously throughout)  
  
   
  
Vader picks up Kenobi and pushes him up against the wall.  
  
   
  
Vader: You still have my lightsaber?  
  
   
  
(Kenobi tries to catch his breath)  
  
   
  
Vader: YOU STILL HAVE MY LIGHTSABER!!?  
  
   
  
Kenobi: Yes . . .  
  
   
  
Vader: Good, then give it to him. Give it to him so that HE can defeat the Emperor with it; so that he can kill me with it!!!  
  
   
  
Kenobi looks at Vader in shock . . .  
  
   
  
Vader: I followed the path of darkness. He is the chosen one, not me. He has to be the chosen one!!! He has to be trained so that he will be stronger than me, so that he will be BETTER THAN ME!!!!  
  
   
  
(brief pause)  
  
   
  
Vader: Do you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!?  
  
   
  
Kenobi: Yes!  
  
   
  
Vader: Then go!! Go before I kill you, and never tell him the truth, never tell him what happened to me!! . . . . . GO!!!!!!  
  
   
  
Kenobi wabbles away and starts to walk, turns back, looks at his doomed friend, and leaves.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
NOTES:  
  
   
  
*Both characters should perform moves similar to what Yoda did in episode 2  
  
   
  
*to make it memorable the fight should be at least 15 minutes (continuous!!!)  
  
Scaramouch is considered by many to have the best sword fight in movie history because it had a 15 minute continuous high-quality swordfight  
  
   
  
I expect the fight/stunt coordinators will achieve nothing less than perfection for this fight to satisfy Lucas's imagination  
  
   
  
   
  
  


End file.
